A NejiTen Story
by Artemis Tano
Summary: This is my story for the NejiTen pairing(still not my fav but oh well), basically Neji makes a bet with Tenten and now she stuck with him in an apartment for ten hours. I DO wonder what will happen? Related to my other stories of Naru/Hina/Saku and Tema/Shika. Rated M for very sexual content, is a bit rapeish. Don't read under 18. Hope you enjoy, lemony fan!


***WARNING-SPOILERS CAUSE THIS IS BASED AFTER IMPORTANT EVENT***

**Hey everyone, this is my NejiTen story. Don't like them as a pair all too much, but I've grown to sort of accept that people like it, even if it isn't canon. This takes place after the *SPOILERS* war, and in this version Neji *MORE SPOILERS* doesn't die. So it starts off a bit rape-ish, but don't worry, that isn't my style. (well… I just don't really like it, but it necessary to start this story off.)**

Tenten ducked, feeling a huge wind shoot past her head. She threw her kunai, then jumped back as a fist with chakra around it came out of the smoke. It missed her by a hair as she bounded away, flipping with the momentum. She dragged her hands on the ground, stopping herself, and got ready to- "Gotcha." Neji's calm voice spoke behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack. She whipped around, wide-eyed, as he stood there looking down at her. She looked back at where she thought he had been, then closed her eyes and groaned as the clone dispelled.

She faced Neji and stood, saying, "Fine, fine. You win. Now, tell me what I have to do for your stupid bet." Neji smirked. "Alright. I have a place I want to go to and do something. I need you there with me. I won't hold you there for more than ten hours at the very most, alright?" Tenten sputtered. "T-Ten hours?! Why ten- oh. My name…" Neji turned to the road. "Oh, and one more thing. I need to you swear on your honor as a ninja that while you may disobey what I tell you, you can't leave the specific area until I say. Got it?" He started walking in the direction of the village. Tenten hurried up to him and they made their way back.

(half an hour later, in an apartment above where Naruto and Sakura are…)

Neji slammed the door and Tenten winced at the sound. She looked around the apartment, keeping a scroll in one of her hands. _The moon looks beautiful from here, _she thought, staring out the window. She turned and suddenly Neji was there, inches away from her. She gasped and darted right, drawing out a kunai. She crouched on the floor, breathing heavily. Neji turned to look at her, caught in the moonlight of the window. Her headband was gleaming, her face was slightly red, and her eyes were wide, showing her lovely brown irises.

_She looks so… so- _"What the hell was that?!" Tenten yelled. Neji snapped out of it, tilting his head. "What was what? You mean this?" He flashed and appeared in front of her again, crouching down with a smirk on his face. She grimaced and flashed away, only to be shoved roughly in mid-air. She flew back into the bedroom, landing on her back with a thump. She gasped as something heavy hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Her arms were pinned down suddenly by something on her sides, and she felt the scroll tumble out of her hand. _Not good, _she thought. _With my weapons out of reach, I can't do much at all! _

She gritted her teeth and looked up at her attacker, preparing to yell. She wheezed in surprise as she saw the familiar face inches away from hers for the third time that night. Neji was sitting on her stomach, basically straddling her, pinning her wrists down to the floor with his hands on either side of her. He was staring her in the eyes, without blinking, looking slightly insane. Tenten gulped. _W-What's happened to Neji? _He leaned over closed and she turned her head, trying to free one of her arms. _This is bad, this is really bad. Is he under genjutsu? Or is an enemy- _Her thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips touching hers.

She stopped breathing, shocked that this was happening. Neji was- his- he was _kissing _her. _Kissing _her. And it felt _good._ Tenten turned crimson as Neji got more into it, leaning in harder. Tenten's thoughts starting wondering, conjuring up images and possibilities that made her blush even harder. _No! Neji is my teammate, and I don't love him! I couldn't! And he wouldn't… I mean, I thought he liked… _Tenten's thoughts trailed off as she realized that a hand was rubbing her neck and jaw softly, making the skin tingle. She twitched her right arm, feeling nothing pinning it anymore. She slowly brought it up off the soft covers-_Wait, what?! _her thoughts grew confused.

Tenten looked right and saw in shock that they were now lying on the bed, Neji still sitting on her. _When did he- I never saw- what the hell?! _Her brain wasn't processing everything, how Neji was still _kissing _her, how good it felt, and how her hand had just stopped listening to her and was rubbing his shoulder. He moaned softly and removed his other hand, cradling her head in his hands, working his fingers in her hair. Tenten wasn't reacting, so Neji slowly undid her headband straps, pulling her hairpins out with it. Her hair fell down around her face, tickling his nose. It set him off, making him shift himself until he was just lying on top of her, leg against leg, chest against chest. She was lying there, wide eyed, seemingly in shock. As he pressed against her, she reacted, opening her mouth to say something. She never got the chance, as Neji attacked her mouth with his, place his tongue in her mouth before she could close it. Tenten used her arms to try to push herself back, but his weight was pinning her. One of his hands was on her shoulder, and the other was pressing on her stomach, the edge of her shirt in his palm. She slowly began to kiss him back, hesitating, but realizing it was better than basically getting raped. She brought her arms up around his neck, surprised at how easy the decision had been to go with it. Neji stoked her neck, and the hand that was on her stomach moved down slightly, the heel of his palm brushing a delicate area. Tenten moved away from his touch, reaching down to move the hand back up to her stomach. It got caught on her shirt, but Neji didn't seem to care. He carefully placed his hand where it had been before, but under the fabric this time. Tenten gasped as she felt his hand rub across her bare stomach, feeling an odd feeling of almost _hunger _run through her. She pulled back, pulling Neji with her as she propped herself up slightly on the headboard. She was half sitting up, and he was still on all fours, his hand on her stomach and his mouth on hers. Her hair was brushing his face and making him want more, more of her, and more time _with _her to do more, more than he had intended. He moved his hand up slightly, reaching the top of her stomach. His fingertips brushed the edges of the bandages wrapped around her chest and she gasped slightly into his mouth. He noticed, but kept his hand where it was. He was shaking, she noticed, and she wondered how long he hand wanted this, wanted her to be in bed with him. He suddenly stopped kissing her, making her blush even more as he took her shirt off, leaving her with bandages. His eyes glazed over and he fell on top of her, smothering her. He began to take off his shirt, and their shoes came off also. She gasped as he took off her pants, and she pulled her legs back to her, realizing that he was bare chested and she was in her undergarments. "W-Wait, Neji, I-I'm still a... " She was cut off by his attack, his hands flying everywhere and smushing her underneath him. She gasped as his hand went up to her bandages and began to take them off, making her tremble. "N-Neji!" She shouted, snapping him out of his haze. He looked up at her, shocked. "Look, I-I'm still a virgin, okay! And I know that you aren't but I just… I can't _do _this, at least not if I have to look at everything, and it's all so… and I hate people looking at me when I'm naked! It makes me so… uncomfortable! I just…" She stopped as he held up a hand, crawling closer. He sat down, leaning over one her, drawing her into a kiss. He pulled back at looked at her with a soft expression. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I just… I _need _you, more than anything else. It's been eating me up inside, almost since the beginning of last year. And this- this immense _hunger _for you came, and I knew I had to get you here, like this, and I just couldn't- that's why I made you swear on your ninja honor, because I knew you would never try to tarnish it- and I know it was wrong, but I just-" Neji stopped, looking away. "I just- I can't _control_ my feelings. I-I'm sorry. But I can make it easier for you, if just barely." He turned suddenly and thrust his palm out, sending an air palm at the lights, frying the system. Tenten's eyes didn't have time to adjust, as a hand reached over and grabbed her shoulder. Another hand reached lower, grabbing her side and pulling her in. As they kissed, Tenten realized that Neji had taken off his pants, and was now just in his boxers. Something was poking her leg as she leaned against him, and she knew what it was. After Neji's speech, she was starting to feel sorry that she couldn't completely return the feelings that he had given her. _But I can at least try, if only for right now, _she thought bravely. She reached down and grabbed his underwear, making him stop kissing her briefly. He stood up on his knees, pushing her hand down, taking his boxers off. Tenten gasped as she felt him release her hand and fall on her, making it so he was on all fours on top of her. His hands went to her chest again, and this time, she didn't resist as he began unraveling the bandages. She could feel hot, hard flesh pressing into her leg as he got the last of the bandages off, and began to rub her hands over his chest. She moaned softly as his other hand gripped her thigh, rubbing the inside of her leg. She let out a whimper as he suddenly gripped her private area, his fingers curling around the fabric and between her legs. His hand was shaking, and he quickly leaned over to her ear. "I can't- need to- I _have _to- have you- NOW!" Neji pulled down sharply and Tenten twisted her head as Neji grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one of his. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hand return upwards, to her stomach and chest. It wandered for a moment but quickly settled on her belly button, rubbing in circle. She jerked her back and whimpered as his hand slid down quickly and met her hair. He began playing with it, moving down slowly. She could hear his breathing speeding up and becoming hoarse, and she knew that he might lose it. If he did, she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing whatever he wanted with her, and that thought sent shivers through her spine. Her mind snapped back to Neji's hand as it traveled slightly lower, settling on her opening. She could hear him groaning softly as he restrained himself from diving in, because he knew it would hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted. "N-Neji," she said, causing him to look up sharply. "P-Please j-just-do it q-quick and then t-take it slow, I n-need time to-adjust, or w-what-ever! You can d-do whatever you w-want aft-ter t-that-t!" her voice rose sharply as Neji's finger slid inside her, making her want to cross her legs to keep out the intruder, even though it was too late. Neji yanked his finger out, shifting himself so he could enter, and fulfill his wish. Tenten gasped as she realized what he was going to do. She pulled against Neji's hand, but he was pinning her down hard, and she couldn't move at all. She whimpered softly and felt tears prick her eyes as something hard poked her leg. Neji's exploring hand went to her thigh, pushing it back to make room for him. He could feel her tensing, anticipating the pain that nearly broke his will to do this, but he needed her, need to be in her, and he had waited long enough. With an animalistic growl, he thrust inside her, touching her barrier. She arched her back and yelled, straining to break free of his grasp. He released her hands and leaned forward, ignoring the nail that scratched his face as he leaned over her. He grabbed her head and readied his legs, whispering, "I'm sorry." He thrust heavily and she screamed as he broke the barrier, sending waves of pain into her body. He kissed her, wanting to help, or at least stop her tears from going everywhere. It all felt so _right _to him, but to her, it was a first experience, and also a painful one. He kissed her as she sobbed into his mouth, her tears streaking down his chin, nearly breaking his spirit. Her cries turned to whimpers as she began to get used to the pain, almost enjoying the feeling. Suddenly, a realization hit her. She pulled away from the kiss, look at Neji, his face stained with her tears. "N-Neji I just realized- couldn't- what if- what if this makes me- I don't want to- I'm too young to be pregnant!" she shouted. Neji leaned back, making her wince. He leaned back forwards, gripping her shoulders. "Tenten, you swore to me you wouldn't leaving this room for ten hours. It's only been 1, but I don't intend on doing this the whole time. I've planned almost everything, including the neighbors. All are gone except for loser with Sakura downstairs, and that lazy Shikamaru with the Sand kunoichi. I don't want to hurt you, I would never want to, but this _had _to be done, and now…" he leaned over so his mouth was touching her ear. "I believe the 'you can do whatever you want' now comes into play, yes?" Tenten's eye widened as Neji forced her down onto her back, shifting back so he was on all fours on top of her, still inside her. She moaned as he pulled slowly out and then whimpered again as he shoved back in roughly. He picked up the pace, finding a tempo that made his skin crawl with pleasure. Tenten's whimpers were becoming louder and constant, edging him on. He had been aroused ever since he had first tackled her, so he could feel his climax building inside him, wanting to release inside her. Her hands came up and grabbed his arms, shocking him. "N-Neji, I don't know w-what to do with my hands, p-please…" He nodded, grabbing her wrists again. He spread them on either side, away from her body, taking the opportunity to stop thrusting and just sink into her. She moaned lustfully and gasped as his tongue hit the outside of her breast, shocking her. As it began making skimming circles, she gasped and started to feel pressure build up in her stomach. His tongue was looping around her breasts, making her gasp softly as she felt it draw smaller and smaller circles. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, managing to take in most of her right breast in. She threw her head back and gave short, ragged breaths, feeling the tension building. She was still shaking and blushing like crazy, as she knew that this was _Neji, _her teammate, the guy she had known and had been saved by for nearly four years. They were almost like brother and sister, and she knew she would've gone crazy if they had lost each other, or Lee. It felt so _good, _but also so wrong. She hiccuped and whimpered as Neji began to slide in and out, causing increasing pleasure. She felt his hands tighten on her wrists, not letting her move at all. He sped up and she started breathing faster as he leaned back, shoving in harder. Something was _happening, _but she couldn't tell what. Then Neji yelled and she understood as he came. He pinned her legs down with his and threw his head back as his body shook gently. Tenten rocked forward, shivering slightly as a hot stream of pain hit her. She felt liquid pool inside her and on the bed, making her blush as she realized what just happened. Neji's chest was heaving as he tried to control his breathing, his semen making her feel warm and almost… _violated. _"T-This feels so- I like it- but it- I doesn't feel-" Neji leaned forward, causing her to cut off her sentence with a moan as he was driven deeper inside. He pressed harder, scraping painfully against her sweet spot as she gasped. He leaned over her, his expression showing anger. "Well, sorry Tenten, but I think I've lost it now. My passionate side has been squashed by my hunger for you, so say goodbye to any compassion for the next half hour." Tenten's eyes widened as he said this, then she felt her arms move over her head. She felt something pull on them and then she realized that Neji had tied them together and stuck with to the headboard with a kunai knife, meaning she couldn't free her hands. Neji sat back, making her whimper softly, as he wore a expression that showed only one thing-desire. He suddenly pulled out of her and got off the bed, leaving her there. "I'll be right back. I just have to… grab something." Then he walked into the kitchen. Tenten watched, bewildered, then realized that she was still tied to the bed. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, trying to gather her thoughts. _He said ten hours. It's only been two at the most, so… dear God Neji, what did you get me into? _

**Ta-da! This is the first part of the NejiTen FanFic(still don't think they are best pairing, so this will be kinda rapish), got a lot of school work to do, so I probably won't be updating it real soon. I plan to make at least one, maybe two more chapters with this. My last Naruto-Hinata-Sakura chapter is in the works, as well as the Temari-Shikamaru one. All are lemony, with little plot, just a good amount of fucking. Hope you liked!**


End file.
